That First Date
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: Hermione's first date with Sirius. Altered timeline so they are around the same age.


Leaning back, Hermione turned the page of her newest book while she waited for Sirius to finally arrive. The diva was taking forever to get ready, and was probably still deciding on how to arrange his hair or something equally strange – and people always say that being a _girl_ was hard, being Sirius Black must be ridiculously difficult then.

A quick glance at the clock had her putting her book away. Sirius had one more minute before he was late, and she could still hear his shouts of exasperation echoing through the building. She almost felt sorry for James, whom she was sure Sirius had dragged into the bathroom to help him.

Not really, but she was sure James would appreciate the sentiment. Both Peter and Remus had claimed illness, and avoided the entire scenario. Hermione knew neither was sick, she had seen them on the way here and they had waved at her as they passed, grins covering their faces. Really, that should have been a warning sign, especially with Remus being the most mellow and supporting of the lot.

Her book was tucked neatly into her expandable bag, one of many held within its confines – not that Sirius would know that she had considered the possibility of this date not being particularly interesting. In Sirius's defence, none of the dates she had ever been on had been even vaguely attention grabbing – not to her at least, and Hermione would prefer to be prepared in case this was just another of those.

Although, Hermione hoped not it wasn't. The boy was interesting enough, and usually avoided talking about himself, which made him even more interesting. Sirius had proven himself to be funny and light-hearted, and far more loyal than Ron ever would be, and Sirius's lack of jealousy issues was always a plus.

Hermione spotted movement and saw James approaching her, looking decidedly ruffled. He slouched into a nearby couch, "Sirius will me out in a moment. He's doing his 'top secret' finishing touches, which is apparently the reason why he has a date and I don't."

Snorting at the James's expression, Hermione glanced at the clock again. "With how long Sirius is taking, anyone would assume this was my idea and not his."

"I think Sirius would only encourage that idea…"

"Hermione! You're here!" Sirius cried, as he appeared from the same corridor James had come out from.

"Sirius! You're late!" Hermione replied in a mocking version of Sirius's own voice, only several octaves higher, causing James to snort in laughter before holding his hand up to high-five Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the hand, and James slowly lowered it.

"It takes time to look this good!" Sirius protested.

"And, yet, Hermione still looks far better than you do. Sorry, mate," James chortled.

Sirius glared at the boy, before turning to Hermione and offering his arm, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Especially since I have force you to endure the presence of _that_ boy. For that, I am truly sorry."

Sirius ignored the disgruntled, "Oi!" that followed them.

"Where are we going, Sirius?" Hermione asked once they had left the confines of Potter Manor. They were going to walk a little beyond the wards, at James's suggestion, because the flowers were in full bloom at the moment and it would be a waste not to see it.

Sirius didn't say a word, merely tightening his hold on Hermione, and spinning on the spot with Hermione secure in his arms.

It was a small muggle restaurant that Hermione couldn't say she recognised, but she was glad for the familiarity, nonetheless. It was nothing like some of the Wizarding restaurants where the Purebloods glared at her the moment she walked in – Hermione was certain that had been Cormac's attempt at impressing her, that had failed within seconds.

"Lily mentioned this place a while ago. So James had to come here with his parents at least once, I don't think it's a secret how much James falls over himself for Lily. I thought you would like it from the sound of it," Sirius said, grinning at Hermione. "Although, I haven't been here myself, either."

"So, I'm expected to save you from the big bad muggles that are going to give you food you've never tasted before," Hermione joked, brown eyes alighting with her humour.

"My Lady in Shining Armour," Sirius said, bowing.

Hermione was laughing as they entered the restaurant. This one was going to be different, she could tell.

 **Written for The Ultimate Hermione Competition: Hermione/Order Member [Hermione/Sirius]**

 **FF, Liza, Raybe: I've got to treat you guys once in a while, right? ;)**


End file.
